Most kitchens have a plethora of appliances and devices for food preparation. For example, a kitchen may have a toaster, a coffee maker, a mixer, a blender, a food processor, and a stove. Most of these devices are or could be electric powered.
Often, these devices are used at different locations throughout the kitchen. The electric appliances must be located near outlets. Although greatest ergonomics is achieved if these appliances were used near the stove, the cords for these appliances generally must be kept away from the cooking surface of the stove.
The cords of these appliances also complicate the usability of these appliances. For example, a cord for a mixer must allow the cook to use the mixer in a variety of positions. If the cord is too long, the cord creates clutter in the kitchen, and reduces the available counter top space for food preparation.
The stove presents other challenges to kitchen ergonomics. Generally, the stove top can be used only for cooking. Thus, a segment of countertop space within a kitchen is unusable.
Some cooking surfaces have the heating element beneath a heat conductive material. While this does provide additional countertop space, the heat conductive material does provide some insulation, thereby reducing the overall efficiency of the stove. Due to the heating of the conductive material, some cooks find such a stove top difficult to use.
An improved method of providing power to the variety of appliances within a kitchen is therefore highly desirable.